


While You See A Chance Then Take It!

by fyrbyrd



Series: Revenge Quickies [14]
Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29572842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Face and Murdock are chased in a fun park. craziness ensues,
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Series: Revenge Quickies [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025427





	While You See A Chance Then Take It!

Face sent the 'vette into full flight with the five M.P. cars chasing after them. "Stay down, Murdock, we don't want them to see you."

"Damn it, Face. I keep bumping my head with all those sharp corners."

"If Decker catches you with me, you'll be worrying about more that your head."

"Where are you heading anyway?"

Murdock got up into the seat to get his bearings. "There's an amusement park close, near the pier, remember?"

"Oh no, not there, Murdock."

"It's got lots of places to hide. That would frustrate Decker."

"Living dangerously at the moment, are we?" Murdock smiled evilly. "Don't do that. You know what that does to me."

"I know," continued Murdock.

The 'vette was well ahead of the M.P.'s when they drove into the park. They both leapt out and ran. Murdock led Face to the merry-go-round and into its centre. Finding a door there, Murdock picked it and pulled Face in after him. In places there were mirror windows -- they could see out, but the M.P.'s could not see in. They watched them rush around in all directions, but they didn't go near their hiding place.

Face suddenly felt Murdock's hands stray to his jeans. He slapped them away, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Oh come on, Facey. They won't find us here and I am feeling adventurous."

"Suicidal more like."

The hands returned and they began driving Face crazy. He grabbed Murdock, pushed him over the machine's covered gears and yanked his pants down. Amazingly he got his own down fast and entered Murdock who moaned in ecstasy, still wet from their bed activities that morning. Face looked up once and saw Decker looking directly at him. It made him pump a little too hard and Murdock cried out.

"Shit... Face not so rough."

"Decker is staring at me."

"What?"

"He's looking directly at me out there."

"He can't see, just get on with it, will you?"

Face did wondering what Decker's reaction would be if he could see.

He stopped.

"What's the matter now?"

"He's putting me off."

Murdock straightened, "He'd put anybody off."

Face pulled out, but he did not lose his erection. Murdock saw this and noticed something else. He quickly went over to the music box attached to the merry-go-round and grinned evilly.

"Oh perfecto!"

"What?"

"I just found the one thing to get you going again and frustrate the hell out of Decker."

Murdock started up the merry-go-round and at the same time the music box began. This merry-go-round did not use the standard music for machines of its type, but something else, something quite evocative and perfect for horses prancing up and down.

Face moaned as the music began, all thoughts if Decker gone from his head. Murdock hurried back and let Face take him to the heavenly strains of Ravel's Bolero.

The sudden sound and the movement of the merry-go-round also did one more thing, it scared the hell out of Decker. But Face and Murdock could not see him, they were too busy staying in rhythm with the horses outside.

But now Decker knew where they were, still the ride was going too fast for him and his men to approach, so Decker decided to wait, they'd have to come out sooner or later, and he also ordered his men to find a way to cut the power to the ride.

As Bolero finally came to an end, so did Face and the two of them collapsed onto the floor. A little fill-in music played a soft easy tune, giving them time to rest. But when the main music began Murdock rallied his strength and rolled on top of Face.

By then Decker was fuming that his men could not find the power switches. And he was also angry at the imagined belief that Face and whoever was with him were laughing at him.

But Face and Murdock, though they were thoroughly enjoying themselves were not laughing. Face was moaning and Murdock was groaning.

"Face, I don't think I have your... endurance," gasped Murdock as he approached climax, the music only half over.

Then when he flopped totally exhausted on the floor, Face turned his head.

"That's okay. But I can see that you are going to have to get a lot more practice. That's if we ever get out of Decker's clutches.

"More practice! Yes, please. But there is a way out of here."

"What? Where?"

"You're lying on it."

Face lifted himself up and moved the piece of sacking he was half lying on. Underneath was a manhole.

"Into the sewers! Yuck!"

"More practice," teased Murdock.

"I'll need a shower after going down there."

Murdock grinned, "Exactly."

Face rose and together they lifted the manhole cover. Just as they did the merry-go-round suddenly lost power.

"Shit. No time to get dressed," said Face.

Murdock grabbed their clothes and tossed them into a sack. "Get moving, we'll worry about clothes later."

Face went down the hole and Murdock quickly followed.

Murdock pushed the cover up and took a peek. He had chosen the right place, he could see the familiar red and white of the 'vette. And there was no one else about.

"Come on," he urged Face.

"Murdock, we're naked."

"So."

"I can't --"

"We have to, listen behind us. We've got to take this chance or we'll never have any more."

He rolled the cover off and quickly scrambled out with Face right behind. They raced for the 'vette and jumped in. 

The keys were still in it and Face hurriedly started her up and sped out of the place, he didn't have time to worry about being naked in the car.

The M.P.'s emerged to see the car well on its way, there would be no way to catch it now. Decker stood watching it disappear and threw his gun on the ground. He had had enough humiliation for one day.

Face remembered his nakedness when a truck pulled up beside the 'vette at some traffic lights. A sudden loud horn made him look up at two leering women. Murdock grinned up at them and just as the lights changed he put his hand over Face's groin.

Then the 'vette shot off leaving the truck stopped completely, the two women looking at each other with shocked expressions.

Face groaned and slapped Murdock's wrist forcing the hand away, "You are disgusting. I don't believe I'm doing this."

Yet he sighed with relief as he got into the underground carpark of his apartment house. As he stopped however, Murdock jumped out and started to run.

"No Murdock, came back with my clothes ."

"Catch me if you can."

"But I live here, I can't --"

"While you see a chance then take it --" sang Murdock as he disappeared into the elevator.

"I'll take it all right," fumed Face. He slowly followed and actually stood at the doors waiting for the elevator to return.

As ashen faced woman came out and became more ashen at seeing yet another man completely naked getting into the elevator, she had just seen one get out upstairs.

Face smiled as the doors closed, "I'll get you for this, Murdock. Boy will I get you for this."


End file.
